Hola, otra vez
by Diarioenblanco
Summary: En su camino a la venganza, Arya se cruza de nuevo con Gendry. Gracias a su máscara es capaz de ver los cambios en la vida de su viejo amigo, siempre que Gendry no la descubra. "Jealousy", "Protect" y "You'll be back".


**JEALOUSY –GENDRY &ARYAWEEK**

Arya entró en la herrería y lo vio de espaldas a ella. Trabajaba en una espada. Seguía tan musculoso. Tal vez más. Poco a poco, silenciosa como una sombra, me coloco a su lado.

"Es más alto" pensó ella, "y yo también". Tres años habían pasado desde su secuestro por El Perro, desde que comenzó el invierno. Aunque claro, él no podía notarlo: con tantos fogones encendidos podía permitirse el lujo de llevar el torso desnudo a pesar de la nieve cayendo en el exterior.

-¿Es tuya la posada de al lado?

Gendry se asustó tanto que casi se machacó la mano con su martillo. Me revisa con cautela y dice desconfiado:

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Gendry- No hay muchas niñas solas por aquí. Porque estás sola, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, por verlo de nuevo, Arya había olvidado la máscara que llevaba puesta.

-Lo estoy. Me llamo Aalis. Voy a la capital, así que necesito quedarme en tu posada una noche.

-No es una posada, es un orfanato. A veces alojamos a gente, pero nunca gratis. El invierno es muy duro.

Gendry volvió a su trabajo después de encogerse de hombros en señal de disculpa. Arya soltó una bolsa llena de monedas encima del yunque y él se paró en seco.

-Sé muy bien cómo de duro es. El invierno se acerca.

Gendry miró hacia afuera de la herrería, donde caían copos de nieve, y volvió a mirar a la chica a punto de soltar al "ya está aquí", "ya es invierno, hay una capa de nieve que llega hasta las rodillas". Muy lento. Arya ya estaba saliendo de la herrería.

Se había sentado en una esquina donde una chica morena de pelo y ojos le sirvió la cena. Había niños por todas partes y la chica les gritaba algo a cada rato. A Arya no le importaba porque así se mantenía despierta. Más de una vez oyó a los críos llamar a aquella chica "Willow".

Cuando Gendry abrió la puerta del local, a esa tal Willow se le iluminó la cara. "Le sonríe como una idiota" pensó Arya haciendo una mueca asqueada, "igual que Sansa hacía con Joffrey". Mirándola bien mientras Willow sonreía hablando con Genddry, Arya la comparó con su hermana. Willow era un feto en comparación con Sansa. "Incluso yo soy más guapa que ella".

Gendry no le devolvía la sonrisa. Él parecía demasiado cansado. Pero debía escucharla con atención porque la miraba sin interrumpirla.

Arya miró a su comida porque, aunque le costaba mucho no dejar de pensar en ellos, le molestaba demasiado como para distraerla del hecho de que empezaba a ser rodeada por niños sentándose a cenar.

-La habitación ya estás lista. ¿Quieres subir o prefieres quedarte un poco más? –Willow, que había aparecido por la espalda, le hablaba como a los niños pequeños.  
"Tengo tu edad en realidad", replicaba Arya mentalmente, "y de un movimiento te podría clavar el cuchillo en el corazón, estúpida".

-No, -dijo en su lugar Aalis-, ¿tenéis vodka?

Willow puso cara de horror al momento.

-¡Solo eres una niña!¡No puedo dártela!

-Te pagaré el doble. Tómalas, sé que las necesitáis, pero dame una botella ahora mismo. No vuelvas a tratarme como a uno de los huérfanos. ¿Me has entendido?

El tono de Aalis, o Arya, cambió drásticamente y Willow solo fue capaz de asentir asustadiza.

Arya pensó en cómo podía Gendry vivir con alguien tan cobarde.

-Bien, me cambiaré de mesa.

Esta vez se sentó en una más cercana a las cocinas. Se decía a sí misma que era de las pocas vacías, pero en el fondo reconocía que era la más cerca de Gendry.

Cuando la torpe y cobarde Willow le estaba sirviendo el alcohol, unos hombres entraron por la puerta. Arya no se giró, pero oyó sus voces: Anguy, Thoros de Myr, y otras voces desconocidas… Se sentaron justo en la mesa de al lado, de modo que ella escuchaba cada palabra de su conversación.

-Willow, cada vez que vengo estás más bella. –la chica en cuestión, que servía en ese momento el vodka a Arya, se puso colorada. Arya la notó echando una mirada rápida a Gendry. Él se estaba juntando con los recién llegados.

-Seguro que este bruto nunca te lo dice, -obviamente Thoros de Myr se refería a Gendry.- Deberías, muchacho. Ella es la única mujer de los alrededores que no es puta o esposa de alguien. –Arya tuvo la necesidad en ese momento de quitarse la máscara y mostrarle su error.- Y es más de lo que mereces.

Ahora tanto Gendry como Willow se habían sonrojado. Arya tuvo un escalofrío. De repente tenía mucho frío.

-Thoros, no quieras casarlos tan pronto. ¿No es que ya hay suficientes niños por aquí? –rió Anguy.

-Tú no lo entiendes. No hay nada mejor a tener tus propios hijos y el calor de alguien más en la cama en noches de invierno como estas –dijo otro hombre.

Arya, bajo esas enormes capas cubriéndola, tenía más frío a cada rato. También se sentía… sola. Estuvo sola muchísimo tiempo pero hasta entonces no le había resultado triste. Bebió un vaso de golpe para intentar solucionarlo, y así fue: al notar el licor caliente bajar por su garganta recobró su confianza. Así que decidió tomar otro.

Se acordaba de Sandor Clegane mientras tanto, entendiendo un poco porqué casi siempre iba con alcohol en las venas en vez de sangre. Soltó aire y sonrió de lado sumida en sus pensamientos. Por ello Thoros y los demás se fijaron por primera vez en Aalis.

-¡¿Le habéis dado alcohol a una niña?!

-Es una huésped momentánea…

Arya ya no quería oír sus voces. Menos aún ver a Gendry y Willow. Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero Gendry le bloqueó el camino.

-No sé cuándo te irás, pero por si acaso debo hablar contigo. En la capital no hay…

Ella se deslizó a su lado con la rapidez que la caracterizaba y subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación de un portazo al tiempo que se arrancó la máscara de Aalis.

Estaba enfadada con Gendry por sustituirla por alguien tan tonta, cobarde e inútil. Antes creía que esas eran las cualidades que él odiaba antes.

También sentía rabia hacia ella misma. Por distraerse por esas banalidades. Por olvidar que Gendry nunca sería de su manada. "He pensado cómo habría hecho Sansa. Sabía que nada sería cómo hace años".

Se tumbó en la cama y repitió su mantra lleno de nombres una y otra vez.


End file.
